


Never Really Felt Bad About It

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: "Is this your first time with a man?""No." He rasped. "But it's the first time I'm getting fucked by one."





	

Jae-Ha woke up to an empty room. After a month of sleeping in the forest trying to get as comfortable as one could on the cold ground, they sometimes found themselves more likely exhausted rather than not. So after one particularly rough night of sleeping, they sought an inn in order to be able to finally rest.

The place they found had rather small rooms with enough space for two people. After everyone chose whom they were sleeping with, Jae-Ha and Hak were put together in the same room which also happened to be the furthermost from everyone else.

It looked like Hak was not able to sleep and most probably was scouting the surrounding perimeter which would give Jae-Ha roughly enough time to pleasure himself. It had been so long since he was able to bed someone or just use his hand to reach his peak and it was really something he needed.

Because despite the connection they all shared this didn't exactly feel like something he could ask of his fellow dragons. And Yona was out of his reach. Not only was she under Hak's care, but as beautiful as she was she was rather too young for his taste.

Which only left Yun and Hak. But Yun was as straight as they come and Hak...well, that was a whole other story.

But with this in mind, Jae-Ha loosened his robes and slid a hand down his abdomen and cupped his hardening member. His mind started wandering to some of his old conquests, both soft curves and hard muscles under his experienced hands. Soft and loud moans of shivering bodies underneath him. He knew how to make them feel good and he relished in that. He loved having people pliant and submissive under him.

Soon enough his thoughts strayed to Hak. At how irritable he was, how easily Jae-Ha could piss him off, and how annoying he could get. Hak was as strong willed as he was, but he loved to imagine how the dark haired man would look like underneath him, his body vulnerable and exposed to Jae-Ha's every whim.

His hand moved on his length, the movement easily facilitated by the beads of precum that gathered on his head. His eyes were closed as he embraced his fantasy, not even trying to fight off his mind the image of Hak. He knew it would be in vain, that man was everything in Jae-Ha's mind.

His other hand was playing with his balls as his wrist's movement started picking up. His pulse was loud in his own ears given how fast his heartbeat was. Which may explain why he never heard the door open.

\--

He went out for a stroll. Rather than actually being worried whether or not his Princess was safe, Hak was so used to the feel of the ground underneath him that he couldn't sleep as comfortably on a bed.

Thus, unable to sleep, he went for a walk to clear his head. He was sure that jerk, Jae-Ha, was sleeping when he left and he expected that to be true as well when he got back, but to his surprise, he wasn't. Sleeping, that is.

Instead, Jae-Ha was touching himself. His body worked his cock beautifully given the movements of the muscles. So fluid. For a second, beyond his better judgment, Hak wondered what it would be like to feel those fingers on him.

The sound the Green Dragon was letting out were downright obscene. That made a blush rise to Hak's cheeks. The asshole even lit a candle which gave off a serene dim light that reflected on his worked body. That made Hak wonder whether this guy wanted Hak to catch him or not.

He must have let out a sound or made another type of noise because Jae-Ha's hand stilled and his eyes opened. Jae-Ha looked at him with hooded eyes, lust so thick that Hak could almost taste it.

The look the jerk gave him made all his blood rush to his crotch. He would never have imagined this happening. Not him catching Jae-Ha masturbating, not his boner of which the aforementioned asshole was the cause. No. Scratch that. It happened. There were mornings when Hak would wake and Jae-Ha would be too close to him and given his sleepy state, he would not have the right mind to feel ashamed of his boners.

But this was different. This was Jae-Ha: open and with conviction in his eyes. He should try and hide, or look away in embarrassment or try to run. He did not of those things. No. He gave a final squeeze to the base of his cock in order to stall his climax then opened his legs further, his knees rising off the bed so that the soles of his feet were deeply rooted in the sheets.

Jae-Ha raised a challenging eyebrow as he gave a much better view to Hak. A question of sorts. Would Hak raise to his challenge?

\-- 

When Hak entered the room instead of his arousal disappearing, it hit him full force, more so than his fantasies. The thunder beast's cheeks were red, his blush seemingly going down his neck. Jae-Ha wondered how much of his body it covered.

After getting into the position he wanted to give Hak the best view he could, he wondered whether the man would leave or do what he should.

Hak's coming almost pushed him over the edge, but the promise of what could happen was so much better that Jae-Ha tried his best to not cum right then and there. Although, he would have loved to watch Hak as he pushed himself over the edge, curious as to what his reaction would be.

Somewhat in a haze, the Green Dragon watched as Hak got rid of his own robes with a glint of mischief in his eyes. _Oh, so that's how it's going to be._ Jae-Ha could feel anticipation and excitement vibrating just under his skin as Hak crawled on top of him. But just barely. Because the first thing Hak did was not kiss Jae-Ha as the green haired man would have done, but to swat his hands away from his hardness and take him into his mouth.

A loud gasp left Jae-Ha's lips; both of surprise and pleasure. It was obvious how painfully inexperienced Hak was, but his enthusiasm more than paid off for it. It seemed like Hak took it as a challenge. _That wouldn't work._ Jae-Ha thought smugly.

His fingers settled on Hak's head as a warning. When the fire in Hak's eyes did not stow, but actually burned brighter, Jae-Ha pulled Hak's hair hard, eliciting a moan from the man and tutted.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" The annoyed glare he received from Hak could rival that of a determined Yona. That pulled a laugh from Jae-Ha. His hand dragged Hak fully on top of him then he used his dragon leg as leverage to roll them on the bed.

When Hak opened his mouth to protest, Jae-Ha's hand covered it as he leaned down and put his lips to the other man's ear. "You are not allowed to speak."

The Green Dragon felt Hak's cock twitch against his hip. A surge of affection for the other man almost overwhelmed Jae-Ha. He couldn't believe how easily Hak submitted to him.

After making sure the dark haired man would not make a sound, Jae-Ha took his hand away, but soon replaced it with his lips. Kissing Hak was like nothing he experienced before. It took him on the precipice of the worlds so much so that he almost forgot what he actually intended to do.

One of his hands sneaked to give Hak a few tugs but soon enough left his cock neglected in favor of oiling his fingers using the lamp oil sitting next to the bed.

His fingers then moved behind Hak's balls just as their tongues were rubbing one another. Jae-Ha had a feeling Hak had no idea what he was planning to do which was confirmed by the gasp he let against the dragon's mouth.

After massaging his entrance for a while, Jae-Ha slid a finger inside of Hak and swallowed every sweet sound the man underneath him made. He slowly worked his way up to two fingers then he started scissoring them.

"Is this your first time with a man?" Jae-Ha asked after he broke their heated kiss. He grinned widely at the look on Hak's face. He looked blissed out of it, his eyes only opened halfway as moans echoed around the room. Jae-Ha thought he would have to ask again because Hak did not seem to register it, but then Hak glanced at him, his eyes saying _I dare you to fucking question what I'm about to say._

"No." He rasped. "But it's the first time I'm getting fucked by one." He mumbled, trying to fight for his breath. That made Jae-Ha grin once again.

"Oh, this is nothing. Just wait." Jae-Ha then went back and pressed his lips to Hak's, the latter more eager than before as the dragon carried on opening the beast.

When his three fingers felt almost no resistance when moving, Jae-Ha pulled them out of Hak which earned him a frown and a groan of protest. He went back to gather more oil and spread it on his neglected cock. After placing a pillow underneath Hak's hips, he leaned down to lick a long stripe on the other man's angry red length just to be able to feel his taste.

An involuntary moan left both of the men then Jae-Ha quickly positioned himself against the beast's entrance. The dragon sunk gradually until he was buried as deep as he could inside Hak and then he stopped. Hak looked so beautiful like this, taking Jae-Ha's cock so prettily and eager. Also, he may have said that out loud given the blush that spread again on Hak's cheeks.

When Jae-Ha started moving, he did so roughly, knowing full well what both of them needed. His hands roamed Hak's body, worshiping his every scar and flaw and muscle and every inch of his glistening skin.

The dragon tried to change their position slightly until Hak froze and let out a particularly loud moan. With another grin Jae-Ha started moving harder and faster giving Hak his all, watching the other man fall apart in his arms.

"Look at you." Jae-Ha cooed. "Look at how pretty you are. Look at how well you take me." Tears started gathering in the corner of Hak's eyes when Jae-Ha's hand shot up and gripped at his neck. Very carefully so, not to block the air, only to restrict some of the blood flow. Hak mewled underneath him and soon enough he came.

The dragon was not so far off his beast, giving how his inner walls twitched around Jae-Ha's cock. They rode the aftermath of their orgasms, finding comfort in the arms of one another.

With reticence, Jae-Ha pulled out of Hak then laid right next to him. Both of them were breathing heavily, their hearts racing. After what felt like an eternity in which the dragon thought the beast was asleep, content with the fact that Hak did not leave, a raspy voice echoed in the now serene room.

"Next time, I'm fucking you. And your neck better be prepared too." At that, Jae-Ha let out a loud laugh, happiness blooming in his chest. _Yeah,_ he thought _next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom pls don't kill me I love both of these boys so much and I want them to be happy, whatever that means for each of them. This relationship tag rather lacks, so I took it upon myself to enrich it. This is as self indulgent as things get, please don't hate if they seem too ooc.
> 
> Also as you can see from the summary there is something that raises questions there *wink wink*
> 
> And the ending is open for a reason, a sequel may be on its way.
> 
> For that and more, you can find me [here](http://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com).


End file.
